


This Was Supposed To Be A Love Letter

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Epistolary, Love Letters, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: I’m not good at love letters. This was supposed to be a love letter.I do love you, though.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	This Was Supposed To Be A Love Letter

What we have is special. I can’t let that go.

K-2SO, this message won’t be sent until I’ve left for my next assignment. I know it’s cowardly but I can’t face you right now and I can’t leave for this mission without knowing that I have said what needs to be said.

I don’t want to let you go.

You told me that I need to make up my mind. You’re right.

It’s hard to let someone in. I’ve spent a life keeping my distance to keep safe. Now there are you and us and I didn’t handle it well. But I know how to dig in my heels and make a stand for the things that matter.

Trust my word. Trust my stubbornness, if nothing else.

I want us to have a future. It’s not going to be easy. I’m not easy to deal with and let’s be honest, neither are you.

But I want this. I want you. I want to give us a real try and I promise I won’t give up on us when it gets hard. I can’t promise you a lot but if there’s one thing I can trust myself with, then it’s that I don’t shy away from difficult things.

Not that I’m calling you difficult, though you are. If you could just stop antagonizing General Draven!

I’m not good at love letters. This was supposed to be a love letter.

I do love you, though.

I won’t be gone for long, I want us to talk once I’m back. You’ve been waiting long enough. I’m done making you wait.

But seriously, please stop antagonizing Draven, at least while I’m not there to talk you out of trouble.

I’m going to miss you. Yes, I can barely believe I admitted to it, either.


End file.
